


Plasma Prism Make-up!

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, cisbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and N are Sailor Scouts and defenders of the universe, also lesbian lovers. It's overall pretty great, in Black's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plasma Prism Make-up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



Every time there was danger, N would thrust her Menger Sponge into the air, shout, “PLASMA PRISM POWER MAKEUP!” and turn into the pretty soldier of justice and equality, Sailor Plasma. Surrounded by the Sailor Scouts, she fought the evils of the world to create a utopia.

Black would kind of awkwardly stare and wonder how the hell she ended up involved in this crowd as she held up her hand to transform into Sailor Black Hole and determinately ignored the snickers and snide remarks about Sailor Plasma getting sucked in.


End file.
